


How to Defile a National Treasure

by snack_size



Series: A Girl and Her Taser [3]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot, Virgin Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snack_size/pseuds/snack_size
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He placed his hands on either side of her ass and lifted her easily. Instinctively, she put her arms around his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>It would have been really awesome if he had kicked down the door, but the thumb recognition pad sort of took all of the fun out of that. She sighed into his neck as he carried her into her bedroom and gently set her down on her bed. </i></p><p> </p><p> <i>Never, ever in her life had Darcy Lewis been so grateful for making the bed before she went out.<br/></i></p><p> Darcy and Steve's first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Defile a National Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after the events of Matchmaker, Matchmaker.

“Steve-” 

“Mmm?” Steve said this into Darcy’s neck, barely lifting up his lips.

“I just want-” Steve closed his lips over her own, and Darcy arched her hips into his. She parted his lips with her tongue and pressed inwards, having to get onto her tiptoes to get the leverage that she really needed. “I just want-”

“I want this,” Steve said. “I want you.” 

_Cool cool cool,_ Darcy thought, because she knew that Steve had been waiting awhile - though she wasn’t sure if all of those years on ice counted, because she really hoped he hadn’t been conscious and certainly didn’t think it was appropriate to ask - and they had only been on five dates, which she suspected wasn’t quite the same back then. Also, because he was Captain Fucking America and she was about to pop his red, white, and blue All-American (tm) cherry, which was not something to be undertaken lightly... especially considering that she was just a recent political science graduate who was largely known for having run Thor over with a camper, then tazed him.

“If you want...”

“Fuck yes,” she replied, and he glanced down and smiled. 

“It can’t be comfortable, standing like that,” he said. He brushed some of her dark hair out of her face. 

“I had not really noticed,” she replied. He placed his hands on either side of her ass and lifted her easily. Instinctively, she put her arms around his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist. 

It would have been really awesome if he had kicked down the door, but the thumb recognition pad sort of took all of the fun out of that. She sighed into his neck as he carried her into her bedroom and gently set her down on her bed. 

Never, ever in her life had Darcy Lewis been so grateful for making the bed before she went out.

Steve stood in front of her for a moment, looking awkward, and Darcy pulled herself out of the rhythmic _I am going to fuck or at least engage in naked activity with Captain America_ she’d been chanting in her head and reminded herself that she was going to have to take the lead on this one. So she pat the space next to her on the bed, and smiled softly as Steve sat down next to her.

This, she realized, was probably the moment when he would try and tell her things, confess to her things they had already talked about and it would just kill what had been going on since outside the door, so she turned and pulled his head down and kissed him, hard. She didn’t give him too much time to settle, and pulled herself up onto her knees so she could kiss his cheek, then made her way to his ear lobe. She flicked her tongue, first, and then sucked the lobe, twisted her tongue around it, sucked again, and then returned to his mouth.

By this point, Steve Rogers was flush - or blushing, but it didn’t matter - and Darcy could already feel the tension building between her legs. “Darcy, I-” he managed to get out.

“Steve. I’ll tell you everything to do, OK?” she said, and couldn’t help but brush her fingers through the hair that had fallen into his face. He nodded, glancing down, impossibly long eyelashes framing his blue eyes, and she sighed and sort of moaned. 

Kissing him again, she guided him down so they were on their sides. She pressed into him so her breasts were on his chest, and he made an appreciative sound in response. She worked on unbuttoning his plaid shirt, stopping mid-way to stroke his chest and marvel at the definition of his muscles. She thumbed a nipple and he broke the kiss. “Oh,” he said.

“Mmm?” she asked, pressing a little further, and noting the small nod in response she circled a finger and then pinched, gently.

“Oh,” he said again, and she continued her ministrations as she unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. It was better than as advertised - and one hand had to feel his abdominals, had to move inside the band of his pants to where his hip bone was.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” she said.

“You too,” he murmured, and his voice was soft and she almost couldn’t deal with how shy and embarrassed he was - she didn’t think it would work for her, but it was working for her, because she had inspired it...and he was...well. 

He touched her side, and she helped him untuck the shirt she was wearing, revealing the bra she had bought expressly for this purpose - white, demi-cupped, lace. Sexy but also demure, which basically described Steve, so. “Oh, wow,” he said, and he cupped her breasts with his hands and his eyes widened when he noticed he wasn’t even able to contain them. 

“Just like that,” she said as he massaged, fingers working over her breasts as they kissed. His mouth was more aggressive on her, now, and she rolled on her back so that he could get on top of her. His erection was outlined against his pants and pressed against her, and she bucked her hips into it, eager for it.

“I’m-”

“It’s good,” she said, and moved his hands back to her breasts. He traced a nipple with one hand while the other massaged the other breast, and Darcy had to close her eyes at how nimble he was - not a surprise, though, the way he drew. 

“Could you..?” he asked. 

She smiled and arched her back slightly, undoing the hook in the back. Steve removed the bra delicately, reverently, and she burned the look on his face when she was topless into her head so that she could keep it there for the rest of her life. “So beautiful,” he said, and he put his hands back on her and leaned down so he could kiss her again. She put a hand on the back of his head, ran her fingers through the short hair there, and moaned. 

He was the one who decided to kiss at her neck, to kiss at her shoulders. “Yes,” she said, and his mouth was light against her breasts. A hand cupped each, underneath, as he explored. She felt self conscious - there was a part of her that wanted to shout _suck my nipples!_ but she figured it wasn’t exactly going to work, and it took her a minute before she decided to see if Steve, ever the artist, was a tactile learner.

She thumbed at his nipple and smiled as he took the hint, flicking hers with his tongue and then kissing, sucking, working gently with his mouth. “Ohmygod,” she murmured into his neck, and fuck, he smelled so good. Everything about him was so good, and he finally seemed to be moving from embarrassed to eager.

Darcy put her hands on his pants and he didn’t offer any resistance, so she undid the button and pushed them down his hips. She grabbed at his ass and pulled him closer to her, wanted to feel him against her. 

He stepped out of the pants and circled his hips into her, and for some reason she thought and was very glad she didn’t say, _looks like the Captain’s got his own lieutenant_ , because, fuck. _You’re a big girl,_ she reminded herself, and she clenched inside at the thought of it.

Steve rolled off, and cocked his head and smiled, back to shy again, as she slipped out of her skirt and revealed the white lace boy shorts. They were both on their knees when they kissed again, and she reached a hand down to stroke his cock over the fabric of his boxer briefs - _and who,_ she wondered, _were responsible for those? Bless them. I should send a fruit basket._ “Darcy, oh, that’s...” he said. “I don’t want to...”

“Yes, you do,” she said - she had thought about this, about his stamina versus his inexperience, and decided to err on the side of caution and also to just see how things played out. She reached under her pillow and did a grimace/shrug that she hoped was endearing as she removed the bottle of lubricant she had stashed there earlier for reasons. 

“Darcy-” he said, but by the time she had his boxer briefs off he had stopped protesting, and she used a hand to guide him down onto his back. She kissed him, hard, and by this point his lips were swollen and soft, his eyes were hooded, and he was - well, he was perfect, and not because some serum had made him that way but because he just was. 

She traced her fingers down and around his body, attentive, and only ghosted her hand against his cock before massaging his thighs. “Oh, gosh,” he said, voice hushed, and yeah, that was getting seared into her brain as well.

She coated one hand and put the other onto his left nipple, thumbing it gently. Then she lay down next to him and took him in her hand. He gasped. “Oh, oh, gosh,” he said again. She worked, up and down, fisting him, but then she began to use her thumb - on the sensitive underside, on the tip, over the slit. “Darcy!” he said, and she kissed at his shoulder as he came in her hand, hips bucking into it. She softened her grip through the end, then held him as he panted. “Oh, wow,” he said.

“You have such a dirty mouth, Steve,” she murmured, removing her hand and reaching to the bedside table for the also-strategically placed wipes. She kissed him, to emphasize that it was a joke, and that she liked him, and cleaned him at the same time. 

“That was so...” he began, and she sat up and slowly removed her underwear as he watched, eyes widening as he took her in. For a moment, that old - ugly, she reminded herself - instinct crept up and she wanted to cover herself, hide the parts of herself she knew-

He put both of those large, strong hands on her hips and ran them up and down. He clutched at her ass and moved up to her waist, this content smile on his face as he moved over the curves of her body. “You are so beautiful,” he said, and a hand on her breast drew her back down to him. It looked like she was right on the stamina, and she put a hand over his cock, beginning to harden again. “Tell me,” he said. 

She took the lube and coated his hand, then got on her back. She placed his hand right on the soft curve before her hair began, and met his eyes. “I want you to...I need to be ready.”

He nodded, and for a moment she saw him accepting some sort of mission, and she almost giggled. Instead, she pulled him in for a kiss. “Just stroke,” she said, and he complied, index finger moving up and down, separating her first fold and then her second. His face was serious, as he did this, and she burrowed her head deep into his neck and moaned. “Yes,” she said, and she imagined that he was doing that thing where he bit his lower lip and stuck out his tongue a little like when he was drawing something he found particularly challenging. “That - oh, fuck, that’s where it’s...”

“It feels good?” he asked.

“It feels fucking awesome,” she said, and he circled, tentative at first and then building in pressure. “Oh, God, oh, fuck,” she said, “just like that.” She arched her hip into him and let her lips linger over his neck. “Use your thumb,” she said. “I need you inside-”

“Like this?” he asked, the index finger at her opening.

“Yes,” she said, and he slid in.

“Oh, wow, Darcy, you’re so-” 

“For you,” she said. He moved, in and out, while still keeping contact with his thumb, and things were building and she was... _focus, Lewis_ she told herself, because she was running this show and there was a mission, damnit, and it was going to feel so good to come with him inside her. “Use two,” she said. “I need...” 

“To be ready?” he asked, voice soft. She nodded into his neck and sighed at his ministrations, at how gentle he was and how strong at the same time. She moved a hand to touch his cock and smiled, ran her finger up the long vein and around the head. 

She allowed herself a few moments to just float along, to go with the tension that was building inside of her, and then she opened her eyes and gently guided his hand away. “I want you. Badly,” she said, and coated his cock - liberally coated his cock - with lube.

She lay down on her back and smiled at him, and for a moment Steve closed his eyes and then he settled between her legs. “Should I have a-”

“No, I’m...no,” she said, and he nodded, smiling softly. There was no way she was going to do this half-assed, especially when she knew there was no way she was going to actually defile a National Treasure - though she couldn’t help but envision the tabloid heading, _I Gave Cap the Clap!_

“You’re so, so, beautiful,” he said, and she was glad, because she had almost giggled.

“Thank you,” she said, and she used her feet to pull him in. Steve dove for a kiss, first, hard and needy and urgent, and things blurred around the edges as he cock moved against her. “Slow,” she said. “Very slow, you’re-”

“Mmm,” he said, this time into her neck, and she took a hand and guided him to where he needed to be. He arched his hip, slightly, and there it was. A positively wanton moan came out of him - something so unlike the shy man who had been in her bed ten, fifteen minutes earlier she had to grin. “Oh, wow,” he said. 

She put a hand to his chest and thought, _think relaxing thoughts_ because he was so much, he was almost too much, but he held her eyes and he was so beautiful, and sweet, almost achingly so. They made adjustments as he moved into her, and she had to run her fingers through his hair, again. “That’s it,” she said. “That’s...oooooh,” she said, as he finally filled her and fuck, it was just right. 

She arched her hips, slightly, and smiled because she was just able to get the contact that she needed, outside. “Closer to me,” she said, and he smiled. “Move,” she said.

“Slow?” he asked, voice almost husky.

“Please,” she said. He came almost fully out, and she had to moan at the lack of him. The next strokes were almost as painstaking as the first, and she realized she hadn’t given him any- “You can...”

“I don’t want-”

“You’re so good, Steve,” she said. “You can go, yes, yes, like that, just keep-” 

She began to buck against him, and lifted her legs higher and wrapped them tighter around his waist. He was so much to take, and it was just what she needed. She grabbed at his ass and pressed him in, harder, rolled her hips against him and got him to thrust in the exact rhythm she needed.

“Oh, Darcy, you’re so...oh, God,” he said, and she almost didn’t believe she heard that come from his mouth, like that, and she grinned and bit at his shoulder a little bit. _Virginity,_ she thought, _First use of blasphemy that I’ve heard, at least. Good night, all in all._

Then she stopped thinking, because he was moving faster and she was so fucking close she was on a precipice. “Steve, harder,” she said, and bucked into him to show him what she needed.

“Like that, you want..?”

“Yes!” she said, and then there she was, cresting and over and he was still fucking her so she released in waves and waves. Her hands grasped at him and she moaned and he was making this soft, tight sound and then he was filling her.

His arms folded and he collapsed onto her. She clutched at him, hard, rubbing his back and murmuring some sounds that had vowels and consonants. They looked at each other, both slightly dazed, both pupils blown-

“Darcy.”

“Mmm.”

“Was that-?”

“Mmmhmm,” she managed, then drew him in for a slow, languid kiss. She sucked at his bottom lip, light, then ended with chaste contact between their lips.

“That was...that was wonderful,” he said.

“Glad,” she said. After a moment, she filled the thought in. “That was fucking amazing.”

“Yeah?” he said, “Because-”

“Steve. Shush,” she said. He pulled out of her and she frowned, slightly, but then embraced the opportunity to put her head on his chest and to curl into him. He cupped the back of her head, and then began to run his fingers through her hair.

“You have really nice hair,” he said, and she smiled. _Heey, friends, what did you do today? Me? Just had fantastic amazing sex with Cap - Steve Rogers._ “You have really nice everything.” 

“You too,” she said - which, duh, but as she watched him smile she got the sense Steve probably still hadn’t quite grasped this. Which, perfect - anyone else, looking like he did, would have been a fantastic dick. _Instead, he just does fantastic things with his dick,_ she thought, and then, _Lewis, no. Nonono._. Though she supposed she was allowed a little of that.

“So-”

“I’m going to fall asleep on you, if that’s cool,” she murmured, and wrapped her other hand around his waist and marveled at how solid he was, and how comfortable.

“That sounds really good,” he said. They separated, briefly, to get under the covers. Darcy resumed her previous position and then glanced up, slightly, to catch a soft smile on his face. Then she closed her eyes.

 _Best. Day. Ever._ She thought, and doubted there would be too much that could possibly unseat it.


End file.
